


Do Everything and More

by odietamo53



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bisexual Male Character, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odietamo53/pseuds/odietamo53
Summary: Jacob's penchant for exhibitionism has grown over the years, somehow the good Sergeant Abberline has had the (good?) fortune to be on the receiving end enough times that even Jacob is getting concerned for him.
Relationships: Frederick Abberline/Jacob Frye, Jacob Frye/Original Female Character(s), Jacob Frye/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Do Everything and More

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I'm sorry. This is....something. Basically pure smut. Like there's a paragraph of non-smut. I didn't even finish playing Syndicate before I realized I needed Jacob having wild unabashed sex with everyone willing and somehow I ended up here.

He didn’t know her name. Hadn’t asked. Didn’t care. If was immaterial at this point. He knew her hair was long enough to wrap around his fist once and she didn’t complain when he used it to haul her back into him. Her hips met his in sharp slaps, deafening even over the rattle of the train. His door shook on its hinges enough that he’d never know if it was someone entering until the door was open and whoever it was became intimately familiar with the sight of his bare ass flexing.

She was eager. He’d give her that. And clever, her hips rolled to match his brutal pace, damn she was _good._ His body thrummed. He threw his head back, the top hat he’d forgotten about now tumbling off and bouncing across the floor.

“Fingers,” she gasped, twisting her head enough that he got a glimpse of sea blue eyes over her shoulder. Who was he to say no? She’d so graciously sucked his cock in the back booth of a pub and swallowed him down before he’d dragged her squealing and laughing over his shoulder onto the moving train he called home. His hand not currently occupied in her steadily more disheveled hair slid appreciatively over her firm ass before snaking across her hip and into the soft, dark curls and slick flesh stretched tight around him.

He’s been told his fingers are nearly as wicked as his tongue. All five dance against her skin but his middle finger works ever smaller circles around her clit, faster and stronger until her hands are scrabbling across the tangled sheets.

He pulls his hips back further so he can indulge in long, rolling thrusts that nearly slide him out of her, balls slapping against the back of his hand as he pulls increasingly loud whines from her. Knows she’s there when her walls clamp down around his cock. A choked moan rattles from her heaving chest and he laughs as he comes, pulling out to spill across her smooth, tan back.

“Oh for-“ The voice comes from in front of him as the door separating his compartment from his sister’s bangs and Evie’s retreating back greets him. “Jacob fix your fucking door!” He looks down at the hand he has smearing his cum across the woman’s back, other hand still firmly attached to her brown locks and the wicked grin the nameless woman shoots him. His penchant for exhibitionism has grown over the past few years, but he’d never willingly involve his sister, the door was genuinely broken and he’d forgotten her plans to hole up and do research all night. The thrill of it, though, still has him grinning back and he crashes forward, swallowing down her shrieks of delight.

\--

This type of rain came often enough that Jacob was prepared for it. Oiled cloak thrown over his broad shoulders kept him from getting soaked, but his mood was far from content. He pressed further back into the damp alcove. Abberline has promised to meet him well over thirty minutes ago and Jacob has firmly decided if the man wasn’t already dead he’d take care of it himself.

A young girl, couldn’t have been more than five, but with malnutrition rampant on the streets who could rightly tell, went scuttling by. She slipped on an overturned flagstone and the bundle in her arms went sailing. Bread scraps were everywhere. The likely rock hard crusts absorbed the pelting rain and became mush in seconds.

Frustration tore from her throat as she stood, soaked dress now mud splattered as well, watching what could have been multiple meals worth of food disappear over a silly mistake. Jacob is at her side, slinging the cloak over her and emptying his purse into one palm. “Here,” he murmurs, pushing her freezing fingers to wrap around the fistful of coins. “Take it, the cloak too, buy some food and get on home.” The girl didn’t dare look up, gripping the edges of the cloak around herself and darting away before he could ask for any of it back.

He sighed deeply, standing straight and gazing down at the old bread disintegrating across the cobbles. Jacob shook his head and began to walk away. He’d planned on meeting the train around now at the station anyway, might as well cut his losses.

He was just exiting the alley when a familiar hat bobbed into view. “Jacob!” The sergeant was struggling to keep up with Jacob’s long legged strides. “I’m sorry I’m late, I was…uh, detained.” Jacob gave him a curt nod and didn’t slow his pace. He just wanted to be rid of these wet clothes. 

“Where are you going?” Abberline was pulling his own cloak tighter around himself and Jacob ground his teeth. “Jacob please listen, I very much need your assistance in an important matter.” The man attempted to grab at Jacob’s arm and he shook him off.

He continued to walk. The station was just around the corner and so was blissful escape from the rain and hopefully his foul mood along with it. “If you want to talk,” Jacob raised his voice to be heard over the rain, “then you will have to come with me.”

Abberline had paused for about two seconds before hurrying to trail closely behind him.

Jacob hurried up the side steps, directly up to the tracks, bypassing the crowds in the station proper. Abberline was directly on his heels and looked ready to question their movements when a whoosh of air blasted their faces and the train began barreling past. He grabbed the sergeant by the edge of his cloak and hauled him up as he deftly caught a side rail and pulled himself up to the car that housed his quarters. Thankfully the man had caught on quickly and was once again on his heels as Jacob burst into the long, narrow room.

He immediately toed off his worn leather boots and tossed his hat in the direction of the bed.

Fredrick Abberline paced by the closed door and held his oiled cloak between his clenched hands. “As I was saying, this is a very important matter and of the uptmost urgen-what are you doing?”

Jacob glanced up from the belt buckle currently falling open under his fingers and dragging his trousers down with it. “Changing,” he said simply. His shirt fell to the floor with a wet slap and he shook his head, spraying water droplets against the fabric coated walls.

Judging by the bright red of his face when he turned to stare hard out the window, Abberline was distinctly uncomfortable and might be considering flinging himself out said window.

If he had any say in the matter, Jacob wished to be known for the way he could divest himself of the large amount of clothing he wore at any given moment in an inhumanly short period of time. Nudity suited him. While his profession did not support his keen interest in freeballing his way through the world, Jacob wasn’t one to miss the chances he did get. And that’s how he came to be standing within touching distance of the smaller man, wearing nothing but cold, clinging rain. “Say,” he breathed, smile crooking his rugged features, “need some help getting out of all those wet clothes Freddy?”

“Get dressed!” Abberline snapped, back going impossibly rigid. “We can resume our business when you are decent.”

Jacob shrugged and sauntered over to his dresser. “Suit yourself,” he said, bending over further than necessary to rummage in the bottom drawer, “don’t say I never offered to do anything for you, my dear Freddy.”

\--

He’d never intended for it to become a thing. Hadn’t given it a second thought after Freddy had presented him with what turned out to, in fact, be a very important mission of a most important nature.

But it had been less than two weeks later when Jacob was attempting to shift his knees into a more comfortable position as he sunk lower on the cock nestled between his lips. Fingers dug gently into his scalp, urging him down, down.

Jacob hummed lightly, savoring the precum coating his tongue. He pulled back to lap obscenely at the leaking slit, enjoying putting on a show as much as the stretch of his lips around a big dick. He was just pressing forward, swallowing to bring his nose against the man’s gently rounded belly when he caught the quick movement out of the corner of his eye. Freddy’s sharp inhale had caused his eyes to flick over to the entrance of the alley and they met for a brief moment before the man was gone. Jacob’s cock twitched almost painfully.

It had been pure coincidence he told himself. Twice in one week. Jacob would have said it was time to give the poor man’s heart a break if asked. Sometimes Jacob could be a benevolent man. He really would have spared the man from two shocks in a row if given warning. But he’d seen Evie and Henry off for an extended romantic weekend and truly believed he’d be alone on the lavish train for another three nights. 

It had been a long day. One fight too many for his exhausted muscles and Jacob needed a little release. He couldn’t muster the energy to drive by the pubs or any of his usual pick up spots. The thought of looking after someone else’s needed made him ready to drop off right then. So he lay back across the couch in the car he usually shared with his sister and flicked open the button on his pants.

He really enjoyed a slow, indulgent wank.

His cock was already leaking by the time he’d freed it from his trousers and he focused on small controlled movements, attempting to keep the moment going for as long as he could hold out.

He was a creative man, or so he’d been told by lovers and enemies alike. Leaned on his own fantasies and memories to stoke the flame curling in his stomach. Jacob hadn’t bothered to remove his fingerless leather gloves, breath hitching at the slight roughness against his heated skin. He avoided oils and lotions when it was just him and his hand, relished in controlling the slightly uncomfortable pull, dragging his fingertips down his length when the burn became too much.

Jacob firmly believes he could control a crowd if this sort of thing became part of the entertainment business. He could only imagine the portrait that could be painted of his body draped along the length of the red velvet couch, head tipped back over the arm, sharp jaw cutting lines towards the ceiling, eyes fluttered closed as his lips parted in a soft sigh; it would be a fucking masterpiece. His vanity doesn’t extend far enough to actually commission such a portrait, but he’s certainly spread his legs and performed for enough lovers to know he’s not far off the mark.

The thought of performing such a debauched routine for Freddy flashes across his mind, unbidden and too quick for him to shake away. His cock jumps and fist clamps down around the head, eliciting a surprised gasp from him. Gods that was delicious. It had been a while since he’d felt that hot curl of desire sink into his gut at a mere thought. Worldliness had eased much of the arousal that came with trying something, or someone, new and exciting. Not that he’d lost his love for sex, on the contrary, he kept his bedsheets more than busy and enjoyed every moment of it. But this throwback feeling, to puberty and the early fumblings beyond that, which sometimes resulted in cum streaked sheets before he ever entered his partner and often dealt in awkward humping he’d be embarrassed to witness now; this feeling made him want to abandon slow and pull himself off hunched over the toilet bowl with two fingers shoved in his mouth to keep quiet.

So the experiment begins. He conjures up the small, strange man who had quickly become some weird semblance of a friend. Knows there are muscles hidden under his various disguises from the few times he’s seen Freddy truly have to take a thug down. His mind peels the layers away, reaching for the long, lithe form beneath. His hand is speeding up and Jacob grins at the hot twisting in his stomach.

“Freddy,” he lets himself murmur into the hum of the train. Presses his fingertips under the ridge of his cockhead, yes, that light touch, that could be Freddy. His hips stutter up. He moans and lets the man’s name fall from his lips again. Again. Freddy.

One of his hands trails up his chest, seeking as he bucks against the now tight fist he’s made with the other hand. Sweat gathers along his hairline and fuck, he hadn’t even gotten around to taking his boots off. Jacob can’t quite figure out what he’s itching for. Scratches nails across his peaked nipples and groans but that’s not it. Sucks to fingers into his mouth and moans around them but he’s still gasping for something else, something. Cards his fingers through his hair and _yanks_ , a hiss of delight pushing past his teeth. Imagines Freddy there, looming over him, hauling his head back so he can look down the hard expanse of Jacob's torso, drink in the way his cock peeks out from the top of his pumping fist, red and weeping, whole body held so taut on this tilting precipice- “Freddy,” he barks, feels the wet streak of cum against the base of his neck and _shit_ he’s still trying to wring himself dry.

“Is everything-“ The world goes instantly silent and Jacob’s eyes snap up to meet wide, brown, familiar eyes. Freddy’s eyes. The man’s frozen state lasts only a moment, but it’s enough for Jacob’s body to jerk again, pulling forth one last wretched orgasm as he arches his back hard, everything he has on display.

The doorway is empty by the time the haze clears from his gaze moments later. Utterly debauched would be putting it lightly. Jacob feels briefly bad about the whole thing. Freddy had clearly misinterpreted his shouts as a sign he should seek Jacob out and ended up with an eyeful he’d likely never forget. But, Jacob reasons, he’s on his own train, in his own living quarters, and how in the hell could he have predicted a surprise visit from the good sergeant.

Perhaps things would be better in the coming weeks.

\--

She’s flexible and Jacob loves it. They’ve tried every move he can think of and some he’d never thought possible, courtesy of her ingenuity, flexible _and_ smart. With a non-existent gag reflex if the way she’s moaning and sucking as he fucks her face is anything to go by. Where the hell did he find her again?

Using a hand fisted in her hair he pulls her back and up. She comes off him with a pop and he’s groaning as she slides up his body until they’re standing chest to chest, her teeth scraping across his collarbone. “Fuck,” he grits out, grip on her hips tightening before he spins her roughly so he can yank her back against him. Her ass immediately begins grinding against his leaking cock and he has to drop his forehead onto her shoulder and take a steadying breath to keep himself from coming.

“You’re a demon,” he growls against her neck. They’re standing in the middle of his sleeping car and she laughs before one of her legs comes up and her heel is propped daintily against the high windowsill. Spread for him. Fucking _hell_ she has got to be a circus performer or something.

Jacob shoves aside the racing of his mind and aligns himself with her entrance, dragging the head of his cock through her slick heat, back and forth until her hands reach back and nails dig into his scalp. He huffs and braces one hand against her tight stomach before pressing in.

They moan in unison. Know this is going to be the end for them both. A final acrobatic position before they’ve wrung their bodies dry. And they’re going to work it with every speck of energy they have left.

Her head tips back and lips find his ear. She catches the lobe between her teeth briefly before she whispers, “time to put on a show,” and presses back into him. Jacob raises his eyebrows and is somehow not shocked to notice the figure standing in that broken doorway, the door sliding out to bounce against the foot he’d placed into the room before freezing. Freddy would probably never make a house call again at this rate.

But he’s not moving. Seconds have passed and he’s still there. Just standing. Eyes latched onto Jacob’s.

And Jacob remembers _her_ words and almost can’t catch his breath because _yes._ If Freddy wanted a show and she was willing to be one half of it, fuck, Jacob couldn’t breathe. He’s so close but he needs to make this special, needs to use this moment because it may never come again.

The hand braced against her stomach slides lower to flick against her clit, drawing sharp gasps from her and she clenches painfully around him. Oh shit, his time is running out, needs more. He slides his fingers lower, parting around his own length and pulling her folds back, let’s Freddy see so achingly clearly how he’s pumping into her, how wet she is for him, how good he’s making her feel.

Her balance is impeccable. Her hips are canted back slightly so he can slam into her with bruising force. Her head rests back on his shoulder and Jacob slides his free hand up to wrap lightly around the long line of her neck, fingers flexing enough to make her gasp and shudder.

Freddy shudders at the same time she does and Jacob is going to lose it.

Needs her to come one more time before he can let himself go. Can’t have an encore without the grand finale. So he pulls her tighter to him with the hand around her throat, so flush against one another that the beads of sweat can’t run down between them. The fingers pulling at her cunt, showing them both off to the world, slip up and with a push he’s got two fingers inside of her, pressed against his own length. So tight, so wet. She’s screeching. Babbling. Three tiny crooks of those fingers, all he can manage with how she’s stretched around him, and she’s coming with a sob.

It’s enough to send him careening over the edge, his own release slicking around his fingers and down his length. So visible for Freddy. Freddy who is frozen and trembling. Freddy who is gone when Jacob looks up from where he’s sunk to the floor with her, cradling her to him and stroking light fingers across her shaking legs.

\--

They work a mission together the next week. Freddy gives nothing away as he addresses Jacob alongside his sister, lays out the fine details of a well thought out plan. But Jacob is fidgeting even more than usual. Worrying at the seams of his coat until Evie slaps a hand over his wrist and shoves his whole arm down.

He’d gotten what he wanted, could only have dreamed of. The ultimate show. One for someone who had wormed themselves into his fantasies night after night. Shown himself off at what could have arguably been the best fuck of his life.

But when he thinks about the sergeant, standing stock still and watching, Jacob suddenly doesn’t care about showing off anymore, he wants to _touch_.

Jacob is pacing circles around Evie and Abberline, dropping back to addressing him by last name because if he calls him Freddy, plays into that easy teasing for even a moment he might not be able to hold himself back. Might reach out to touch those lips always held in such a tight, tense line. Might find out what it takes to make them slacken not with shock but pleasure.

God he’s getting himself worked up and his sister is shooting daggers at him, a warning to calm the hell down, whatever is going on with him. He can’t conceive trying to explain these feelings to her so he pulls himself to a stop, leaning hard into the dirty wall beside them, trying and failing to feign nonchalance.

They’re eventually dismissed and Jacob turns to stalk back to the train when a hand stops him. It’s a light touch and he keeps his eyes glued to Evie’s retreating back until she’s disappeared around a corner and they’re wholly alone. He gathers himself and whirls, plastering a smirk to his face, ready to smart ass his way through the next couple of seconds until he can beat a quick exit and jerk away his frustration on his bed.

He’s not prepared for his back to hit the stone wall or for his hat to tip sideways off his head, allowing a lock of brown hair to swing forward over his forehead. Jacob melts as Abberline- Freddy presses tense lips to his, quick and rough, their teeth knocking together.

The smaller man is stepping back but Jacob is quicker, rushing forward and dipping his head to reclaim lips that are slowly becoming more pliant. Shit. Oh shit he’s so truly fucked but he doesn’t stop himself from parting his lips and running the tip of his tongue against Freddy’s, shocked to find the man has opened beneath him.

Those clever hands are wrapped in the lapels of Jacob’s jacket and he lets himself fall back into the wall, tucking harder into the shadowed alcove. He wants to touch, find out just how wiry Freddy really is, how to make him cum messily in his own pants and goes to slip a hand between them.

His hand is knocked down and Freddy shoves them apart. Jacob wants to whimper at the loss of contact but his chin is caught between shaky fingers, forcing his gaze. “You’re a menace.” Freddy’s voice trembles too and Jacob can’t begin to fathom how much he must want this to actually see it through. “Like to show off. Makes you feel good to do things where someone might walk in, or debauch yourself when you are caught.” Jacob does whimper now. But Freddy’s voice is becoming stronger with each word and he begins to manhandle the assassin away from the wall. “If you like sucking cock in alleyways so much,” Jacob drops to his knees, scrabbling at Freddy’s thighs, “then get to work.”

And Freddy had maneuvered himself into the dark corner. Jacobs shuffled so he’s on his knees before the man, the only one someone passing by might see and be able to identify. And he doesn’t give a single fuck. Doesn’t care one way or another if he gets caught because all he needs is this. Freddy’s fingers are only shaking harder as he undoes his own trousers, can’t quite manage the buckle and Jacob knocks his hands aside to do it for him. Precious, sweet, terrified Freddy who has just asked Jacob to suck him off in a back alley, daylight swathing the space around them. Freddy who Jacob briefly worries won’t even be able to get hard because he’s pushed himself so far past his own comfort zone because he thinks maybe it’s his way into sex with _Jacob._

But he’s wrapping a hand around Freddy’s hard length, shoving his clothes down around his knees so he can feel and see all of him, and he’s astonished the man hasn’t come already with how much he’s leaking.

Jacob’s mouth waters and he flicks his tongue out to taste that dripping pre-come. Takes Freddy’s sharp breath out and fingers in his hair as a signal to continue. Freddy’s long and thick, not the biggest Jacob’s had but the sight of him, feel of him, is doing things to his stomach that he’s still trying to understand so he settles for something that he does know.

“Yes,” Freddy hisses above him, slumping back against the wall when Jacob sinks down in one go. He swallows and presses his tongue to the curved underside of Freddy’s cock as his nose buries against the skin of Freddy’s stomach. He could stay here for days, relishing in the tightness of Freddy’s thighs under his palms, the twitch of his length pulsing in Jacob’s throat. Jacob reaches a hand down to grind one of his palms against his own erection straining the front of his pants, moaning at the touch and almost jumping when Freddy cries out at the vibration.

Jacob bobs his head. His cheeks hollow out as he sucks and swallows the translucent fluid leaking from Freddy’s cockhead, refuses to pull off even if to give that sensitive head his undivided attention. Jacob places his hands over Freddy’s and urges him to pull at his hair, to haul him forward onto his dick until he’s gagging on it. Freddy’s a quick learner. He follows Jacob’s lead with enthusiasm now, pumping his hips fast enough that tears prick at the corners of Jacob’s eyes and he inhales sharply through his nose.

His jaw aches and he hangs pitifully from the bottom of Freddy’s coat. His whole body is rocking with the movements of Freddy’s hips and he’s so so ready when Freddy curls over him and bites down on his own fist to stifle a strangled cry. Jacob is still swallowing when he realizes his trousers are wet with his own release. Is shocked to realize he’s come untouched, in his pants and still aching for more.

He stands once he’s sure he’s drank down everything Freddy has to offer and presses their bodies together. The sergeant is still trembling beneath Jacob’s heated touches, but it’s no longer out of some fear that this wouldn’t happen. And Jacob tastes him, dragging his lips up Freddy’s collarbone and neck, noses along his jaw, bypasses his lips eliciting a whimper from Freddy, before biting down on one earlobe hard enough to hurt.

“Freddy,” he whispers, a question.

“Jacob,” Freddy whispers back, hands reaching into his clothing and almost scrambling Jacob’s thoughts for good.

“Let’s go back to mine,” Jacob says between quick, heated kisses, “to do everything you’ve watched me do. And more.”


End file.
